By Moonlit Night
by Maetro
Summary: A latenight conversation between Carter and Rosie leads to something more. Oneshot. Rated T for mature subject matter but isn't graphic. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney, and whoever else holds rights to them.

**Timeline: **Takes place while they are in Costa Luna before Rosie's coronation.

**Rating:** M for adult themes but nothing too graphic.

**Author's Note:** I've had this scene floating around in my head for a couple of days now and I just had to get it down. It was a matter of personal sanity. I hope that you enjoy.

Carter had woken up to the sound of Rosie crying in the middle of the night before but that had been when they were back in Lousianna and Rosie was worried about her mother and her country and missing home. They were in Costa Luna now for her coronation, there should be no reason for her to be so upset. As she always did when she woke up to Rosie in tears she slipped from her bed and crossed the room to where Rosie stood, staring out the window. If the other girl heard her approach, she didn't acknowledge it.

"Hey," Carter said softly, sliding her arms around Rosie's waist from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. " I thought things were better now."

"They are," Rosie whispered, her voice shaking and hoarse. Carter's heart ached for the pain evident in her words. Since she didn't know what was wrong, all she could do was tightern her hold around her waist and hug her closer. Rosie reached up and laid her arms over Carter's, holding them in place. "I am glad to be with my mother again. And to know that she and my country are safe. But now all I can think about is how much I am going to miss being in Louisiana with you. I do not understand how how my heart can be in two places."

Rosie sounded so sad, so forlorn.

Carter's throat worked as she tried to find the words to tell Rosie that she'd miss her to. And that she wished she could stay with her. That she needed her. She envied her friend her ability to say what she was thinking and feeling so succinctly and elegantly. Carter knew that if she tried she'd sound desperate and sappy. At a loss for another way to express herself she pressed a kiss to the top of Rosies's head and hugged her close. When Rosie squeezed her hand and her head fell back against Carter's shoulder, Carter knew that she understood.

They stood like that for a long while, staring out into the moonlight night, Rosie crying softly until eventually her tears subsided

.

"Thank you, Carter," she whispered and tilted her head to brush a kiss against the side of Carter's jaw. She started to pull away, so Carter loosened her grip but still held her friend loosely within the circle of her arms. Smiling softly Rosie pressed her lips to Carter's in a kiss that was soft and chase and lingered a moment or two longer than a friendly kiss should.

And then they were kissing. And Carter had had no idea that kissing could feel so good. She'd only kissed one other person in her life before, Donny. That kiss been sweet and exciting and stirred up butterflies in her stomach. But this, this, this felt amazing. And she couldn't prevent the moan that escaped from her throat because Rosie's lips were soft and warm against hers and her fingers were threading themselves in Carter's hair as Carter's hands slid across the smooth skin at the small of her friends back where her t-shirt had ridden up and their bodies were came together, pressing so close that there wasn't an inch of space between them.

When they broke apart they were both breathless and shaky. Carter pulled in an unsteady breath and buried her face into Rosie's shoulder Her lips grazed against her friend's skin. Experimentally, she kissed the side of her neck softly. Once, twice, three times. She felt the shiver that coursed through Rosie's body as she began a trail of kisses down her neck and across the base of her throat. Rosie's fingers remained tangled in her hair, holding her head in place as she sucked and nipped at her pulse point for a moment before continuing down, across the top of Rosie's chest stopping only when her lips brushed the fabric of the collar of Rosie's shirt. Or rather, Carter's shirt which she was still borrowing. For some reason Carter found that incredibly sexy.

She pulled away, suddenly hesitant because for all the books she'd read and movies she'd watched she'd never actually done this before and she didn't really know what she was doing.

"I don't.. I've never..."

It was then Carter realized that she had slid her hands beneath Rosies's shirt, one hand was resting against her side, fingers splayed across the soft skin there, the other hand was cupping her breast. She started to pull her hand away, an apology already on her lips but Rosie reached out and gripped her wrist.

"It's okay." Her words both an assurance and permission.

Carter took a shaky breath and tugged at the hem of Rosie's shirt, which had ridden up as Carter's hands had wandered. She pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and let it fall to the floor at their feet. Then she took a moment to take in the sight of her friend, standing there bared to the moonlight.

"So beautiful," She murmured, and noticed the blush that darkened the skin along the base of Rosie's neck and along her chest before closing the distance between them and capturing Rosie's lips in a kiss as her hands explored. She barely noticed when Rosie's hands slid up between them and started working the buttons of her pj top, or the rush of cold air that hit her back when it slid to the floor. She did, however, feel the heat that coursed through her body as Rosie dipped her head and trailed a line of kisses down her neck and across her chest. Carter's knees grew weak and her thoughts went fuzzy. She had just enough presence of mind to lead them the short distance across the room to Rosie's bed and pulled the other girl down with her.

She got lost in her senses after that. In touch and taste. In the feel of skin sliding over skin and the sounds that Rosie made when she kissed her here or stroked her there.

Afterwords, they lay quietly together in a tangle of arms and legs. Carter had her head resting on Rosie's shoulder and one leg draped across her hip. She had one of Rosie's hands clasped in her own, their intertwined fingers resting on the other girls stomach. Rosie's free arm was wrapped around her, its fingers stroking her shoulder absently.

Slowly, she began to come back to herself. She became aware of the softness of Rosie's skin against her cheek and the way their chests rose and fell in unision. Her thoughts started to come back as well though they were still a little hazy and unfocused and ranged in everything from how wonderful she felt in this moment to how nice it felt to lay like this to a vague appreciation that her father's room was in another wing of the castle because while he'd been supportive and understanding when she'd confided last year that she liked girls, she had a feeling he wouldn't be so supportive and understanding about *this*. He still didn't like the thought that she was old enough to be kissing, let alone anything else. Even if it was Rosie, who he loved like a second daughter.

She cast a glance up at her friend, and her heart siezed in her chest at the expression on her face. Her eyes were faraway and shone with the moisture of unshed tears. When her heart started beating again it was with a painful thumping in her chest. What if Rosie regretted what the'd done?

"Hey," she said softly. Rosie glanced down at her and smiled softly.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"Are you sure? I mean..." she trailed off, unable to say the words. Unable to ask her best friend if she regretted what they'd shared. "I didn't hurt you, or anything, did I?" she finished lamely instead, remembering her own brief jab of pain that had been momentary and inconsequential to the way Rosie's kisses and caresses made her body feel.

"No, Carter. You did not hurt me." A faint smile played over her lips and Carter's heart filled with a bit of hope.

"So, then it...was it...good? For you?" she asked softly.

There was a moment of silence, then a soft sigh. "It was amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Carter felt a wave of relief flood through her. "Oh. Good," she murmered. "So, you're not sorry we, y'know."

"No. Of course not," Rosie answered quickly. "Is that what you were worried about, that I thought we had made a mistake?"

Carter couldn't speak. All she could do was nod

"Oh, Carter." Rosie squeezed her tightly. "I am sorry if I made you think that." She was silent for a moment then asked, "what did make you think that?"

"You looked like you were about to cry," Carter mumbled,

embarrased to be having this conversation now that her worst fears abaded.

"Tears of happiness," she whispered. "I never imagined how wonderful it would feel. I never knew a kiss could be so powerful. Or how making love could be so special. I am...overwhelmed. I love you, Carter Mason."

"I love you too, Rosalinda Fiore" she replied, tilting her head up to seal their declerations with a kiss.

If you read, please review. Tell my you like it. Tell me it sucked I don't really care which but please just give me something.

FIN


End file.
